Town
The Town is the central room of Club Penguin Rewritten and is one of the most common places where players first visit when they login. It is almost always decorated for parties. Players can access the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, the Snow Forts and the Dock from here. Trivia *From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, you could see ninjas coming from behind the Gift Shop. This was to tease Card-Jitsu, which was released in August 2017. *From November 10, 2017 until November 15, 2017, there were notes of Gary missing on the Coffee Shop and Gift Shop prior to Operation: Blackout. *From May 17, 2018 until May 24, 2018, you could see the shadow of Scorn the Dragon King. This was a teaser for the Medieval Party 2018 which was under construction at the time. The party was released on May 24, 2018. *The Town is usually the last place a mascot visits before logging off. *During the Western Party it was renamed to "Old Town Road" on the loading screen, the EPF Phone, and when you find a friend. This is a reference to the song by Lil Nas X. *The music in the room was changed from an .swf file to an .mp3 file on October 10, 2019. *It was originally going to be just black and white without any decorations for the Halloween Party 2019, similar to the style of the Night of the Living Sled (series).https://twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/1187540610313572352 Gallery Graphical designs Town Ice Rink.png|With the Ice Rink. Town Stadium.png|With the Stadium. Map icons Town Map Icon.png|Regular icon HalloweenParty2010TownMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2017 and Operation: Blackout Parties 2017 = BetaTown.png|Beta Test Party Puffle Party 2017 Town.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Town.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Town.png|April Fools' Party 2017 100K Penguin Celebration Town.png|100K Penguin Celebration Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Town.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 Earth Day 2017 Town.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 construction Town.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Town.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Town.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Town.png|Water Party 2017 Ninja sighting at Town.png|Water Party 2017 with a ninja Festival of Flight construction Town.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Town.png|Festival of Flight Wilderness Expedition 2017 Town.png|Wilderness Expedition The Fair 2017 Town.png|The Fair 2017 1M Players Celebration Town.png|1M Players Celebration Event Storm Town.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Town.png|Halloween Party 2017 Preblackout town.png|Before Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Town phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Town phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Town phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Town phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigTown.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Town.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Town.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018= Winter Fiesta 2018 Town.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Anniversary Town.png|1st Anniversary Party Penguin Play Awards 2018 Town.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Waddle On Town.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Town 2.png|Waddle On Party (final day) Earth Day 2018 Town.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Town.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Town.png|Medieval Party 2018 (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Town 2.png|Medieval Party 2018 (second week) Music Jam 2018 Town.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Town.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Town.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Town.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Town.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Town.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Town.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Town.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Town construction.png|Christmas Party 2018 construction Christmas Party 2018 Town.png|Christmas Party 2018 Christmas Party 2018 Town 2.png|Christmas Party 2018 (after Coins for Change ended) |-|2019= Dance-A-Thon Town.png|Dance-A-Thon Winter Fiesta 2019 Town.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 2nd Anniversary Town.png|2nd Anniversary Party Underwater Expedition Town.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Town.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Town.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Earth Day Party 2019 Town.png|Earth Day Party 2019 Puffle Party 2019 Town.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Town.png|Music Jam 2019 Western Party Town.png|Western Party Island Adventure 2019 con Town.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit construction Festival of Fruit Town.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Medieval Party 2017 construction Town.png|Medieval Party 2019 construction Earthquake Town.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2019 Town.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau 2019 Town.png|Summer Luau 2019 Stadium Games Town.png|Stadium Games The Fair 2019 Town.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 construction Town.png|Halloween Party 2019 construction Halloween Party 2019 Town.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Town.png|Winter Party 2019 Holiday Party 2019 Construction Town.png|Holiday Party 2019 construction Holiday Party 2019 Town.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights Town.png|Festival of Lights 3rd Anniversary Party Town.png|3rd Anniversary Party Puffle Party 2020 Town.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other PSA Mission Town.png|As seen in PSA Missions Halloween Party 2019 Early Town.jpg|Earlier design for the Halloween Party 2019. Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF References